1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a power-saving control device for controlling operations of a plurality of computing units. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for controlling operations of a plurality of computing units based on pre-estimated network service demands, and a power-saving control device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With a development trend of information electronization, data flow of network and data storage amount are continually increased, so that power consumption of a computer room is correspondingly increased. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a pie chart illustrating power consumption ratios of various equipments in a conventional computer room. In the computer room, power is consumed by server operations, computer room cooling devices, central cooling devices, power room cooling devices, office areas and lights, etc., in which server operations consume most of the power. Moreover, as the server operations are closely correlated with the cooling system, when the power consumption of the server operations is reduced, the power consumption of the cooling system can be simultaneously reduced.
Moreover, in many computer rooms, high-availability cluster servers are generally used. However, operation of the current high-availability cluster server is manually controlled by an operator according to business demands, customer connection demands, etc. based on experiences. However, such control method of the high-availability cluster server is not only inaccurate, but also labor-consuming.